


shining star（08）后篇

by Dariy



Category: knkz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariy/pseuds/Dariy
Kudos: 7





	shining star（08）后篇

注：有血腥情节，请自行避雷

他们是如此渴望彼此的温度。  
人类温热的皮肤触上吸血鬼常年冰凉的身体，让吸血鬼的身体忍不住一阵阵战栗。  
白皙的皮肤下纤细的骨骼勾勒出吸血鬼的身形，似乎比两年前更瘦弱了几分。  
两年改变了太多，又似乎什么都没改变。  
吸血鬼平日里用来唱歌的好听嗓音发出带着哽咽哭腔的呻吟声，因为哭泣而发红的眼睛里再次泛起阵阵水雾。  
人类亲吻着他身上的每一寸皮肤。  
吸血鬼的皮肤白皙，小巧的痣生长在隐秘的身体各处，人类的唇舌一点点舔过每处可爱的黑点点。  
吸血鬼唇间发出难耐的呻吟声，身下粉嫩的小家伙前端溢出粘腻的透明液体。  
“叶……”  
似乎不满爱人过于麻烦的亲吻前戏，吸血鬼抓着他头发的手微微用力。  
“葛葉不能使坏哦。”温热的双唇又游移回吸血鬼的脖颈，“葛葉明天有通告么？”  
“唔……没有恩……就要练歌……”  
人类唇间的力道重了些，在吸血鬼白皙的皮肤上留下殷红的吻痕。  
如印章般标记着吸血鬼的身体。  
“一想到葛葉这副身体曾经被别人拥抱亲吻，果然还是很让我不爽呢。”  
吸血鬼呼吸粗重地看向他，双手覆上他的肩膀，话语间尖尖的獠牙若隐若现。  
“那请再次让我的身体成为叶唯一的所属物吧。”  
人类直接将吸血鬼修长的双腿分开，粉嫩的后穴直接出现在人类眼前。  
“想让葛葉好好地痛一下啊。”  
吸血鬼将腿张开了些。  
“没事的哈啊……我可以自愈的……啊嘶——”  
炙热的肉棒直接闯入吸血鬼紧涩的后穴，撕裂开来的疼痛让吸血鬼的脑袋清醒了大半，前端也疲软下来。  
叶也不好受，想要退出来，却被吸血鬼一把拉着。  
“等一下……嘶……啊哈……”  
疼痛逐渐缓和过去，后穴里异物的不适感仍然在，吸血鬼深吸口气，缓缓晃动自己的腰身。  
伤口在吸血鬼强大的自愈能力面前恢复过来，在血液的润滑和肉棒的温度下，紧涩的肠道也湿润起来。  
吸血鬼疼痛的吸气声也变成了细碎的哼哼。  
人类的手一把抓住吸血鬼小幅度晃动的身体，直接冲撞起来。  
“啊哈啊……啊叶……慢一点……”  
不适感一点点褪去，自后穴而来的情潮疯了一般吞噬着吸血鬼。  
葛葉小声的哼哼一点点变成了让人害羞无比的呻吟声。  
“叶唔……哈啊叶……”  
他在情欲里一声一声唤着自己爱人的名字。  
人类与吸血鬼毫无节制地交合着，亲吻着，在吸血鬼身上打上专属于自己的烙印。  
葛葉是叶的。  
他给他的疼痛。  
他给他的快感。  
只属于他一人的葛葉。  
血液和精液混杂，将吸血鬼的下身搅得一塌糊涂，肉棒仍然在后穴里抽插着，一遍遍抵入深处，一次次在湿热的肠道里横冲直撞。  
吸血鬼仰着头，脖颈间形成漂亮的弧线，随着人类的动作不断起伏，身上布满暧昧的红色，脚尖因为快感而微微蜷曲，小腿晃荡着。  
淫乱而又美丽。  
诱惑着人类与之沉沦。  
无法抗拒的剧毒。  
甘之如饴。


End file.
